


Alabanza de la Muerto

by jennthejerk



Series: In The Heights One-Shots [1]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Abuela is Yoda, Day of the Dead, Dead Usnavi, El Dia de los Muertos, F/M, Other, This would have made me cry had I not written it, Usnavi is a Padawan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennthejerk/pseuds/jennthejerk
Summary: Tragedy strikes the barrio, and their grieving process brings about unprecedented appearances of familiar missed faces.





	Alabanza de la Muerto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Spanish Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Spanish+Teacher).



> This is the English version of a project I did for Day of the Dead (El Dia de los Muertos) and I wanted to share it with the world. Grab some tissues and have fun.  
> (PS: If you've seen the movie Ghost w/ Patrick Swayze, Demi Moore, and Whoopi, that's how I picture the ending scene and the experience of being a ghost to be. If you haven't seen Ghost, watch it.)

Usnavi was lost. There was no other word to describe it.

He watched as people crowded around the scene, his body lifeless in the street and a cracked taxi windshield giving all of the details no one wanted to need. There was wailing in the streets as people recognized him, the owner of the bodega with the best cafe con leche on this side of the GWB.

The morning’s beautiful sunrise, to Usnavi, held promises of a great day. Usnavi was an optimist at heart and always has been, but he believed that looking for a bright side in this situation would be in vain.

He was powerless.

__________________________

The wind nipped at Sonny’s fingertips as another customer poured into the bodega. It’s been three weeks since Usnavi’s funeral, every day providing false hope that his cousin would pop in mid-shift with an apology for being late. Sonny hated the mornings, but had no choice but to power through the shifts as the only employee. Fridays especially gave him a melancholic demeanor as he thought of what Fridays used to be at the bodega.

This time of day -noon- Usnavi would be telling him to restock the shelves after the new shipment arrived earlier that morning. Sonny dreaded the task and found humor where he could as he stocked the condoms, pregnancy tests, and baby formula next to each other. Each time he did it, Usnavi chuckled as he rearranged the items in a less demeaning manner, playfully scolding his younger cousin as Sonny went to the slushie machine instead.  
Sonny found no joy in his shelving antics now that he had no cousin there to scold him for it.

He shelved them together nonetheless, hoping it would brighten someone’s day like it used to do his. As soon as he did it, however, it didn’t feel right. He swept his hand across the shelf, knocking over everything in his path.

‘It wasn’t fair,’ he thought to himself as he wreaked havoc on the pregnancy tests, some of them spilling their contents on the floor. ‘Usnavi should be getting people’s coffee and asking them how their day has been, not rotting in a box!’ Once Sonny was out of breath and the damage done, he pressed his palms to his eyes, the tears threatening to fall.

Sonny knew one thing in that moment: he couldn’t be there right now.

He couldn’t hear his cousin’s shouts telling him he wasn’t alone. He couldn’t see Usnavi attempt to clean the mess Sonny had made because his beloved cousin was now a ghost.

________________________________________

“Usnavi…” He heard her before he could see her.

“Abuela, is that you?” He spoke. The voice called his name once again before she appeared in front of him. “Abuela!” Usnavi embraced the woman in front of him and somehow, he was able to touch her. She felt solid.

The old woman laughed as she held him tight. “Usnavi, it has been so long. Come, sit with me.” She guided Usnavi to a bench, the early morning air seeming to wrap around them. “How- you died three years ago! How are you here?”

Usnavi’s shock was understandable; the old woman beside him, though not being related by blood, was family. Everyone in the city mourned her passing, holding a vigil in the streets in front of the mural of her painted by Graffiti Pete on the grate of Usnavi’s bodega for all to see.

“The same way you are, child. You are as dead as I am.”  
“Why are we still here? Why am I still here?”

He looked to her for advice as everyone did, even in death. “There are things you need to learn and loose ends you need to tie up.” Her wisdom was palpable in the morning fog.

“How? What do I need to do?” Usnavi begged the fellow apparition.

“Come, let me teach you how to be human again. To feel things instead of going through them. It will take time, but as I always say…” She prompted him to finish her sentence. “Paciencia y fe,” He smiled softly, realizing that in order to do what he needs to do, he needs to have patience and faith.

______________________________

Nina roamed the streets she knew like her last name. Her home seemed a little darker these past few months since Usnavi died, but everyone’s world was. The streets seemed crueler without people smiling, a cup of cafe con leche in their hands.

She remembered how people at Stanford asked her if her family celebrated Day of the Dead. She would always say no and change the topic, but now… She had an idea.

Not wanting to forget it, she ran to her father’s dispatch window. He owned the local taxi company where Benny worked. Weaving through the throngs of people on the sidewalks, she arrived at the window panting.

“Benny! Benny! I have an idea!” She shouted as she approached the counter.

“Don’t hurt yourself, college girl,” Benny chuckled when Nina stuck her tongue out at him. “Okay, I’m all ears, baby girl.” He placed a kiss on her forehead while she caught her breath.

“I think we should celebrate Day of the Dead this year.” Benny raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, unsure what exactly Day of the Dead was. “English, Nina.” Nina sighed, jumping on top of the counter to face him.

“It’s a Hispanic celebration about people we’ve lost-”  
“Sign me out. I can’t do that-”  
“But Benny-”

“How can I celebrate my best friend dying? How could anyone celebrate that?” Benny was angry. How could anyone be happy about someone they loved dying, much less throwing a party for it?

“Benny, that’s not what it means! It celebrates the life they lived and it honors them! It’s almost exactly like what we did for Abuela!” Nina was desperate to do this now. She wanted to honor Usnavi and this was the way to do it.

“We can host it at my parent’s place and cook his favorite foods! Everyone can share memories about him! We can come together!” Nina grabbed her boyfriend’s hands in hers, trying to ignore the pain in his eyes.

“Benny, we all lost him. But through this, we can keep his memory alive and get through this together!” Benny looked to the sky, trying to prevent the tears from falling. When it failed, he wiped his eyes hurriedly.

“When is this ‘Day of the Dead’ celebration?”  
“Tomorrow. Well, today and tomorrow. Today is for children, tomorrow for adults.”  
Benny tossed the idea around in his mind. Only a day to plan? It could work if everyone pitched in. “Fine. What do you need me to do?”

The planning had begun.

________________________________

Benny spread the information through the radio waves at the dispatch window per Nina’s request while Nina ran by the salon to tell Vanessa, Carla, and Daniela about the celebration.

Vanessa was all over the idea, as were Daniela and Carla. Nina told them when and what would happen, and Nina was now off to convince her parents to be a part of the scheme.

“You sprung this up on us really quickly, Nina.” Her mother stated simply, hands on her hips. “But it is a good idea, Camila. That can’t be denied.” Her father was thankfully more relenting.

“Will you help me cook?” Camila pressed her daughter. “Of course!... after I tell Sonny and get a picture of Usnavi for the altar.”

Camila seemed to be pondering the task ahead intently. “Pedro, what do you think? Should we?” Nina looked to her father, a pleading look in her eyes.

“Okay. But hurry back here as soon as you can. We’re going to have a lot of people to cook for.” Nina shouted in glee, wrapping her arms around her father’s neck. “Thank you so much! Thank you!” She immediately went to her mother as well, doing the same as she did to her father.

“Now go! Go! I imagine it will be quite the task to get him here, though.” Nina knew her mother was right, and they couldn’t do this without Sonny.

__________________________________________

Sonny, like Benny, was reluctant. After some explaining as to why the holiday was celebrated and that it wasn’t celebrating the fact they’re dead, Sonny was on board.

“Come to my parent’s place at dusk tomorrow night with a picture of Usnavi and his hat. That is all we need from you.” Nina gave her friend final instructions before turning to leave his bodega. “I’ll close the store early and be there,” Sonny replied, turning his back on her as he continued to work.

Nina took that as her cue to leave and head back to the house. There were plenty more productive things to do there than roaming the neighborhood.

____________________________________________

**November 2nd**

The aroma of cafe con leche mingled with the smell of pan de muerto, a traditional bread cooked special for Day of the Dead. People gathered from all around to celebrate Usnavi as well as their own loved ones, bringing portraits of their deceased with them.

Thanks to Benny spreading the word about the celebration via dispatch, more guests had arrived than were originally planned. Instead of everyone cramming into every corner of the Rosario home, Daniela had the idea to move everything to the park and make a community-wide picnic celebrating the lives of those lost.

Usnavi’s training with Abuela had been non-stop for days. He could finally pick up objects, make things move, and go through doors and walls with ease. Abuela was proud of his progress; it had taken her much longer to learn what he grasped in only days.

Usnavi picked another scrap of trash off of the ground at the park, shouting in glee when his hand didn’t disappear through it. He threw it away, asking Abuela if there was any more.

When he didn’t get a response, he turned towards her, wondering why she ignored him. Her eyes were directed towards Rosario’s Car and Limousine. Usnavi didn’t understand at first, but then he saw it.

A throng of people was walking towards them, the mass not bothering to stay confined to the sidewalk. Some held candles, others held bowls and plates of food, and a select few carried picture frames. Usnavi didn’t know what was going on, looking to Abuela to see if she knew.

“I don’t know what they’re doing, my child.” Her reply was of no help to Usnavi. “All we can do is wait and see…” Usnavi squinted at the crowd, thinking he recognized Sonny in the front. ‘Wait, is that Benny beside him? Nina? What are they doing out so late?’

He ventured closer to them, his perplexion growing when he saw Sonny carrying his old hat in tightly fisted hands. Usnavi noticed Vanessa behind him carrying a photo album; it was the one she and Nina made when Nina came back from Stanford with a Polaroid camera. He recognized the cover.

Usnavi had taken several photos in his confusion to learn how it works, leading to funny face after funny face taking up Nina’s film. When he eventually learned how it worked, he took a picture with the two women who couldn’t keep a straight face at his antics. That was one of the best days Usnavi can recall, the moments being immortalized inside of a white square frame.

The crowd eventually arrived at the park, oblivious to Abuela and Usnavi’s presence among them. Approaching the closest picnic table, Nina climbed atop it and called for attention.

“Attention! Attencion! Everyone! Can I have your attention please?” Everyone quieted down in a few moments with their eyes on Nina. “As many of you know, our neighborhood lost one of its brightest stars in a tragic accident only months ago.” People nodded grimly at the acknowledgement of Usnavi’s death.

“Instead of being alone during a time of pain and sorrow, I had the idea to unite and celebrate the life of Usnavi de la Vega in a way that would make him proud.” There were a few whoops and claps.

“You can look around our neighborhood and see his absence being felt by the masses. Not only by his family,” Nina’s eyes wandered to Sonny, who looked to his shoes under her gaze. “Not only by his friends,” Nina glanced over the eyes of Benny and Vanessa, Carla and Daniela, and felt a tear run down her cheek.

“But by the people he spoke to daily in his store. The good-day wishes he gave to everyone he passed in the street. His coffee that woke up half the population before their morning commutes to work,” Usnavi listened with tears welling in his eyes. This was because of him?

“We all cared for and loved Usnavi, and it will never be a question whether he loved us all the same.” He felt Abuela’s arm around his shoulder in consolation.

“They all love you, child.” Her words comforted him and guilted him all the same. “But I almost left Sonny by himself here! I almost left everyone! The lotto money gave me glimmering ideas of possibilities, but it really blinded me to what I had here. How could they forgive me?” Usnavi was frustrated and guilt-ridden at the outpouring of tenderness towards him by those he hurt the most.

“You don’t understand, that is what love is about. Those who love you have the ability to forgive you when you are wrong, especially when you’re able to apologize for it.” Abuela consoled. 

“While I’ve been dead, I’ve had time to think. I learned that there is something keeping me here, keeping me from the other side.” Her abrupt topic change was met with raised eyebrows.

Usnavi didn’t see the point of this observation until Abuela continued. “Your guilt is what kept you here. Your unfinished emotions kept you from leaving and going to the other side those months ago. And now, I believe it was my purpose to stay and get you to understand that.” Realizing she was right, he pored through his mind to find the loose ends he needed to tie up.

“You see, we all have an emptiness inside ourselves that his presence used to fill, big or small.” More people in the crowd nodded. “Tonight,” she announced louder. “We will remember him, celebrate him, and learn to carry on without him. It will be difficult, but it’s what he would want. He would want us to keep the joy he gave us inside alive…” Nina trailed off, her eyes at the back of the crowd.

Everyone’s eyes followed hers, astonishment growing when a celestial glow emitted from an unknown source only feet away from the back of the crowd.

Usnavi didn’t know what was happening. There was a glow, then the faces of the people congregated in the night changed to one of fear and shock.

“Usnavi?” Nina’s voice was now weak, nearly a whisper. You could hear a pin drop in the grass amid the silence now consuming the people.

Sonny was the first to move. He shoved through the crowd, making his way to the now-visible body of his cousin. “Navi,” Sonny gripped Usnavi in a tight embrace, the younger man sobbing into his cousin’s shoulder.

“I am so sorry, Sonny. I am so sorry,” Usnavi was crying now as well. “Don’t be, Navi. It wasn’t your fault,” Sonny’s voice cracked painfully as he spoke.

“No, I meant everything. The money, almost leaving, everything I put you through, I am so sorry.” Sonny nodded in Usnavi’s shoulder, both men’s shirts developing tear stains during the reunion.

“It’s okay, Navi. You stayed, that’s what matters.” Sonny reassured his older cousin. “You stayed.”

Nina had left her perch on the table with Benny’s help, the two of them approaching the reunited cousins. Vanessa made her way there as well, shoving through the crowd much like Sonny had.

After a minute, Sonny finally let go of Usnavi but not leaving his side. Benny grabbed Usnavi’s shoulders, pulling him in for another embrace. No words were spoken aloud, but their actions said everything words couldn’t. They may not have been brothers by blood, but what mattered was that they were brothers in love.

Others had noticed the appearance of Abuela in the same manner, reuniting with the elderly woman tearfully.

The greetings and tears were in abundance at the park, Nina’s speech long forgotten in the hubbub of the return of the dead. Loose ends were tied, fond gestures exchanged, and respects paid.

In the street, a soft blue light illuminated the congregation. The deceased recognized the sign despite it being nothing they have ever seen before.

Abuela approached Usnavi, gesturing to the beacon above with her head. “It’s time.”

Usnavi didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to be dead. He wanted to be on Earth with those he loved and with his business. But he knew inside that it was time for him to go. He did what he needed to, made some lives better during the short time he had, and came to terms with the conclusion that he couldn’t stop this.

Sonny, a young man of nineteen, felt like a helpless child in comparison of what was coming. He went to his cousin, bringing him closer once again. “Navi, please don’t leave me again,” Sonny’s tears filled Usnavi with pain at what he had to do.

“I never left you, Sonny.” Usnavi was struggling for words, unsure of what to say that would even come close to helping his younger cousin heal. “And I’ll never be gone. I’m in here,” Usnavi untangled Sonny from him and laid a hand on his heart gently. “You won’t be able to see me, but I’ll be in here as long as you let me. I promise.”

Sonny sniffled, wiping tears from his eyes. “You promise, Navi?” Usnavi smiled and nodded, ruffling his little cousin’s hair like he always used to. “I promise.”

Sonny backed away from his cousin slowly, his hands folding in front of him. “Take care of the store for me, Sonny.” Sonny nodded as Usnavi turned away from him.

“Ready, child?” Abuela questioned softly. Without a word, Usnavi took her hand and together they ascended to the heavens, the soft blue light disappearing with them until the only light in the park was from the candles and the streetlights.


End file.
